Prank
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: It was supposed to be a prank. Nothing but a prank. Instead, it had turned into a disaster. Day two in "Yullen Week"


_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer:**_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "prank".

_______________

It was supposed to be a prank. Nothing but a prank. Instead, it had turned into a disaster. Allen stood in the waiting room of the hospital, pacing, to impatient to do anything else. Lavi was sitting in the waiting room with him, unwilling, _unable_ to do anything but sit in the room with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he waited.

Just. Waited.

Finally, Allen paced out of the room, sick of waiting. He walked to the coffee machine, doing something mindless, anything to stop worrying, anything to keep himself from thinking. Even though he wasn't thirsty at all, he grabbed the hot coffee from the machine just to keep him grounded to something. The hot coffee warmed his hands to an almost unbearable level, but Allen gripped it tighter instead of letting it go, the heat being the only thing keeping him anchored to the ground. To Earth. To the hospital.

Allen wanted to run. He wanted to hide, but he knew if he did, he would only regret it later. And regret was something that his mangled emotions couldn't take right now. Slowly, Allen dragged himself back to the waiting room to do some more waiting, and to hope agianst hope that his _what if's_ would come true.

__________________

_Allen lay in bed next to his boyfriend of four years, Kanda. His eyes were open, and he was fully awake, but starting the day was something Allen was putting off doing to watch this beautiful sight. Kanda, sleeping. Normally, Allen was up way after Kanda, but on the few times he was up earlier than the other, he liked to watch and observe Kanda. _

_Watching Kanda sleep was something that was equivalent to watching the sun rise. It was breath taking, awe-inspiring, and absolutely beautiful. Allen smiled and ran his knuckles down one side of Kanda's face. To know that this man, who was reluctant to let anyone see him without his hair in a ponytail, let alone with his guard completely down, would feel comfortable enough, __**safe enough**__, to sleep in front of him..._

_It was something that never failed to make Allen smile._

_Leaning over and deciding to wake the other man, Allen smiled with the fight he would be given. Once waken, Kanda was his normal, efficient self. It was getting him to wake that would be the problem. Allen's smile grew at the reminder of how many alarm clocks had died a hero's death due to trying to wake Kanda in the morning. Allen shook his head and leaned down, kissing the other man. _

_No responce. _

_Allen shook his head and kissed Kanda again, letting it linger this time before drawing away. Kanda's eyelashes fluttered against the skin of his cheeks, but other than that, Kanda didn't stir. Allen shook his head and kissed the man one last time, this time lingering until he did get a response before drawing back. _

_"Good morning love." Allen said to Kanda's sleepy look. Kanda let out a sleepy smile before drawing Allen back down, kissing him thoroughly. _

_"Good morning Allen." Kanda said, letting the smaller man up before getting up himself, throwing the covers back and padding his way to the shower quietly. Allen smiled and waited until the water turned on before going to the kitchen, fixing Kanda a cup of coffee and himself a cup of tea before thinking on the prank he had pulled last night. _

_It was that darn bike that Kanda had become so found of. Allen couldn't stand it, and it needed to be fixed, or better yet, trashed. No matter how hard, or what, Allen tried, Kanda would just smile and shake his head, saying that he owed that bike too much to give it up. What Kanda owed the bike, he never said. _

_Last night, Allen had taken a screwdriver to the bike, and unscrewed something that looked important. When the bike broke before Kanda could even get it out of the garage, he would finally replace the darn thing. Allen was sure of it. _

_The shower turned off and Allen finished his tea quickly, then went to get his clothes and take his own shower. He kissed Kanda on the way into the bathroom, telling him that he loved him and to have a good day. Kanda would be long gone by the time Allen finished his shower. Or at least, any other day he would be. _

_When Allen got out of the shower and answered the pounding on his door, it was to two police officers informing him that Kanda had been run over by a car, his bicycle torn to shreds._

_________________

Allen lay in his bed that night, tears flowing from the sides of his eyes. Allen never meant to hurt Kanda. He didn't know that the bike would wait until taking an extreme hit for it to fall apart like that. How could he have known? It was supposed to be just a prank. But now his boyfriend lie in the hospital, possibly dying, all because Allen didn't like a stupid bike. In all reality, it wasn't that important. But he had pushed the subject, and now Kanda was in the hospital.

_________________

At 11:30, Allen got the call. The call to come right over. He rushed to the hospital, eyes wide and unfocused, refusing to believe what was the only obvious choice. He drove to the hospital to see Lavi and Rinalee there, both looking ragged and distressed. Allen stood there and waited with wide eyes until the doctor came and looked at the three of them.

"I assume that you're the family?" Nods were the only responce that they were capable of at the time. The doctor nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but the patient didn't make it. The injuries were too severe. We did everything we could, but...I'm so sorry." The doctor left, leaving the three to and echoing silence. Rinalee was the first to break it, letting out a small wail before collapsing into a chair. Allen looked upon the scene of Lavi comforting the girl before turning and running out of the hospital. He had killed him. The only man he had ever loved, and he had killed him.

He was a murderer.

_________________

Bookman looked up, closed the story book, and smiled.

________________

_**Well, this one was...different. I had tried for funny and something slightly retarded, I swear. I had no idea it was going to turn out like this until I was done writing it and well...I reread over it. I suppose I should try to apologize for this one, but...I can't seem to do it. Well, I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. And...don't ask about the ending. It's best if you don't know. Well, you know what to do. Rate and Review. **_

_**Kiyoko-kun.**_


End file.
